Parental Advisory
by xxTheInsaneOnexx
Summary: Matt was a bachelor, trying to get his life back together once Misa was gone. However one afternoon five years later, he finds Misa on his doorstep, announcing that he has a child; and that she needed him to watch him for a while. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**'Parental Advisory'**

-by xxTheInsaneOnexx

_This fic contains no shota whatsoever, despite what you may believe (and what I may enjoy). Matt is straight, Mello is four, Misa is a dumbass. Three-or at least two things that don't usually linger in the world of fanfiction. Expect much father son bonding, through the good and bad times! ;3 Enjoy everyone, and watch out for quite a bit of cursing, but no lemon (sadly)..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Arrow to the Knee<strong>

Misa stood on my doorstep, a huge grin on those bright red lips of her's. She pulled me into a tight hug, her sluttily dressed tits encircling my frame. The blonde left a small peck on my cheek, (of which I'm sure left a mark) before pulling back.

"Matty! It's so good to see you~! How are you~?"

That horribly high-pitched, sugar-sweet voice resounded in my head. Only Misa.

"Misa... God, what are you doing here...?"

What was that thing next to her? It looked almost human-almost a copy of Misa herself.

"Say hello to your son! His name's Mello~! Say 'hi', Mello!"

The little boy mumbled a small 'hello' before nuzzling himself into Misa's leg, holding onto her for dear life.

Your. Son. Mello. Did all those words mean to come out in that particular arrangement or did it just happen randomly?

"Son...what do you mean, son?"

The blonde giggled lightly, brushing past me into my home, the midget following along like a puppy. "What do you mean 'what do I mean'? This is your son! What is there to get~?"

"Oh, I don't know. Possibly some fucking information and an explanation would be nice!"

"Matty, language... Mello's only four after all!" She pouted, giving me what she would describe as a glare; I would describe it as a horribly failed attempt to send fear through my veins.

So he was four. He was pretty small for a four year old, thin and short, with a full head of light blonde hair. He donned clothes much too big for him, black just as his mother's clothes.

"Explanation. Go."

Misa sighed, swiping a few loose strands of hair behind her ear before speaking. "Well...after we broke up five years ago I found out I was pregnant. I tried calling a million times but you never returned my calls, and after a while it said the phone had been disconnected! So I figured you didn't care and I went through with pregnancy all on my own,"

"You couldn't, I dunno, come over and show me you were pregnant? Just because you called a million freaking times doesn't mean I heard any of your messages!"

"Grumpy, aren't we Matty?" she pouted once more, crossing her arms at the chest. "Well, by that point I was all fat and ugly, and I couldn't let you see me like that!"

What a conceited bitch. No wonder I broke up with her. Always worrying about her modeling and how she looked, always on some sort of drug or hormone pill. Either I would fall into the same hole or I would break up with her in order to get my life back together.

I chose the prior, yet she still found some damn way to worm herself in my life.

"So he's my son. Great. What was it you needed me for?"

I was a bit pissed off. Just a tad.

"Weeell..." she gave me those huge blue eyes of her's, her perfectly plucked eyebrows furrowed in sadness, "I have to go to Japan for a week for some modeling, and my normal babysitter isn't available this week so..."

"You wanted me to watch him?"

"Would you? Please, Matty? For all the good times we had together?"

I was barely able to refrain from blurting out 'what good times', and I bit back my lip.

She doesn't tell me about this for five years, then suddenly out of the blue comes to my door asking if I could watch the kid I've never seen before? How fucking rash. She just gets things into her head expecting me to go along with them...

"Pleaaaase?"

My eyes wandered down to the little boy still attached at the hip (quite literally) of his mother. He looked almost nothing like me, except for those eyes. Underneath the mass of feathery bangs were two huge brown eyes, looking up at me with fear. It struck a chord somewhere with me, reminding me of myself near that age, staring at myself in the mirror at Wammy's...a time I had forgotten...

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Not really," she smiled, leaning up to place yet another kiss on my cheek, "I knew I could count on you, Matty~!"

Last I checked, I hadn't quite said yes.

"Hang on, I'll go get his things out of the taxi!"

She turned with a slight spring in her step and skipping to the awaiting taxi, smiling ear to ear.

The child watched his mother leave, a sad little look on his face with his hand reaching out in need.

This little thing was my child? A shy little kid who looked almost nothing like me? My mind was reeling with questions, and I knew Misa would be no help in answering them. She had a one track mind; and to deter her from that track would be disaster.

Before long, she reappeared, carrying a suitcase with a sickening amount of cute, and a small stuffed dinosaur. Mello took the dinosaur quickly into his arms, holding it to his chest as if one of us planned to take it from him.

"Alrighty... I have my number written on a little sheet of paper in his suitcase, call me if you need anything~! Thank you again, Matty! I don't know what I'd do without you~!"

"Mmm," I muttered a reply, my eyes locked on the thing that was my son.

Misa turned her attention to the being still hiding behind her, and she bent down, wrapping her arms around the scared child.

"I'll be back soon, ok Mello? Mama loves you~! Be good to Matt, and make sure you call me if he does anything bad!" she kissed his head and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Bye Mama..." he squeezed her back, nuzzling into her shoulder, "Come back soon..."

She stood, smiling, and rustled a hand through his hair. "Well, my taxi's waiting..." she turned to leave, brushing through her hair, "Thank you Matt! Goodbye Mello~!" she blew a kiss to Mello, before exiting and closing the door behind her.

We were left alone in an awkward silence that could be cut with a knife. Mello stood stuck to the same place, looking down at his feet with his dinosaur still in his arms. I remained the same as well, shoving my hands into my pockets for lack of something better to do with them.

"So...Mello..."

No reply.

"I guess... I'm your dad... Matt..."

No reply.

"So um...what..." What? WHAT? What do you ask a four year old to get to know him? In fact what do you say? How much vocabulary do they know? Did this kid even talk other than 'hello' and 'goodbye'? "What...do you like to do?"

He thought for a moment, continuing to stare at his feet, before finally answering, his speech terribly hard to understand due to an inability to pronounce most r's and l's.

"I 'wike coloring...and p'waying 'wif toys...and choco'wate..."

Chocolate was something you did?

Wait...dammit Matt, get your mind out of the gutter. The kid was four for God's sake!

"Hm... I see..."

The silence would have continued thereafter for quite some time had Mello not wandered off, toting his stuffed animal along with him. Curiously I followed, watching and following as he found the living room and my abandoned Xbox controller. He hopped on the couch, and sat the animal next to himself with extreme care. He stared at the controller a moment, cocking his head, before he took it into his hands, moving the joysticks and randomly pressing buttons. In the middle of this he had played the game.

Fuck. I had been in the middle of Skyrim, in the midst of killing a frost troll, and could NOT have, by any means, a child screw it up.

I ran to the couch, snapping the controller out of his hands and pausing it once more, my health dangerously low.

I bit back a curse, knowing Misa would have my balls if Mello learned some cuss words from me, and set the controller aside.

"Do...not...mess with my games," I muttered through my teeth, sending the child a glare.

He stared up at me, his hands still in the position as if holding the controller. His expression went from blank, right into the saddest, most heartbroken expression anyone could ever have. Tears sprung from his eyes, and began pouring down his cheeks in large numbers.

Oh shit shit fuck god damn Hell.

"Do-Don't cry, Mello! It-It's ok!" I tried to have him hear me over his loud little whimpers and sniffles, unsure as of what to do. Did I hug him? Touch him? Ignore it?

"S-S-S-So'wee...j-just...w-wanted to p-p-p'way..." his voice cracked and waned, and for whatever reason my heart seemed to drop into my stomach.

"Uh-er-I-um-"

What should I do?

"Here!"

The small blonde made a small whimper at feeling something hit his lap, and looked up from his despair. There lay the controller, so pristine, white, and awaiting fingers to press its buttons. (Pornographic videogame consoles for the win).

"There. Play. It's fine."

"'Weally?" he hiccupped, wiping a tear away from his cheek.

"Yeah..." God, this would be difficult to watch.

A small smile formed on his cheeks, a cute dorky smile that sort of reminded me of my own, and he pressed the start button once more.

Two hits and I was dead.

I hid my face from the bloodshed that would follow, hearing as Mello randomly killed citizens, chickens, and was subsequently killed by every beast imaginable.

I am such a good person.

* * *

><p>Bedtime was a joke; when Mello arrived at my apartment it was late afternoon, and after dining on macaroni and cheese and watching television, I decided I would make Mello a little bed on the couch.<p>

"No! Couches a'we for watching T.V and beds a'we for s'weeping! I gots to s'weep on a bed!"

"I only have one bed and it's mine, the couch is comfy!"

"Noooooo! I gots to s'weep on a bed!" Mello proceeded to lie on the couch face down, arms crossed, refusing to move. I wondered if I left him like that if he would just fall asleep, but I couldn't do it.

"What if I made you a bed on the floor?"

He made a muffled 'No!' and shook his head, refusing still to move from his spot.

Fuck. Fuck this shit.

"...If I let you sleep in my bed with me will you go RIGHT. NOW?"

Mello thought for a moment, lying on his stomach without a word, before sitting up quietly. He nodded, and brought his dinosaur with him as he went up the stairs and into my bedroom.

The rest of my house was unusually clean, having been lonely and bored, but the bedroom was one area I hadn't quite gotten to yet. Clothes littered the floor along with cigarettes, ashes, trash and computer related items.

"It smells yucky in here..."

"Yeah, you'll have to get used to it..."

I was past the point of dealing with complaints. This kid seemed to be full of them.

He sat down on my soft bed, attempting to take his shirt off. It got stuck half-way, his head hidden underneath the fabric. I sighed, helping him with difficulty.

"Need PJs~..."

I did as I was told, going through his suitcase until what could be described as pajamas. They were sickeningly cute, with little animals such as elephants, tigers, et cetera placed in subsequent pattern. When I came back to Mello he was in pale blue boxers, standing on my bed, awaiting his faithful servant to tend to his every need.

After I dressed him, he finally agreed to lie down, pulling the sheets up to his chin. He made sure the stuffed dino next to him was comfy and that he wasn't cold, before looking up at me.

"S'weep wi'f me... I'm 'wone'wy..."

Fuck, was hard to understand him.

I complied, (how could I not, the whole thing was still confusing the shit out of me), and began to lie down next to him, clothes and all.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna get PJs on?"

"Wasn't planning on it,"

"No! Gots to get PJs on! It's 'da rules,"

"Who says?"

Where in the world did he come up with these ideas?

"Um..." he didn't know what to say about that, "Just do it!"

With an over-the-top groan I stood up properly, taking my shirt and pants off quite rougher than needed, and falling into bed next to the blonde in just my boxers.

Mello looked me up and down, confusion on his face. "You sleep nakie?"

"I have underwear on!" I did, typically, sleep naked, but I figured that wouldn't be the most appropriate thing for Mello to see. I figured him to complain, yet he didn't. He laughed.

"Daddy...you're silly," he giggled, snuggling up under the blankets more so, and making sure I was covered well too.

Daddy? That was the first time he had called me something... It sounded...unnatural.

"Daddy...Mama said you were a big dummy and would be mean to me but..." he smiled, scooting ever so closer to myself, "I 'wike you!"

"Hm..." What does one say to that?

He gasped, looking up at me suddenly. I blinked, beginning to freak out in anticipation,

"You still gots 'dose big g'wasses on!"

Oh...my goggles?

"Oh... I guess you're right..." I mumbled, taking off them and wincing at the sudden burst of light that hit me. As I grew used to it, I opened my eyes to Mello, staring at me with a smile.

"You 'wook more p'wetty 'dat way,"

I could feel blush spring to my cheeks, and I got up to turn off the light before snuggling back under the sheets.

"Goodnight..."

"'Night Daddy!"

It didn't take long until Mello was sound asleep, lying partially on his side, one hand holding his animal. The moonlight from the window opposite him hit his frame enough to cast his body in white light. I watched as he breathed, it being only like... nine P.M, and let my mind spin. This kid was extremely annoying, yet endearing. I suppose some sort of inner parental instinct had kicked in that night as I watched him, for the true magnitude of what he was hit me. He was my child, the creation of my sperm, and he was mine. I had half to say in his creation, and, if only for the week, I had say in whether he survived or not. It was a job that terrified me, taking care of something so small and helpless. Like having a pet, with about four million times the responsibility.

It would only be a week, yet I wanted to see him more than that. I wanted to be there to make sure he was ok, to make sure he did well in life.

The next morning I awoke to a call that I would just do that. That Misa Amane had died in a car crash, and I was the one who would have full custody over Mihael Mello Amane. Or as it was now, Mihael Mello Jeevas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Sorry, But Your Princess is in Another Castle**

_Not sure how I feel about this chapter; I wrote it in less of a furor than when I wrote the first one, and I feel like I may be progressing the relationship too quickly. However, I'm happy with my Mello persona, and for that reason alone I'm publishing this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>They told me it had been a freak accident. The car's brakes went out as they approached an intersection, and was t-boned by another car on the driver's side, sending the car flying. It flipped several times over and over before the door opened, with Misa sent hurdling the other direction. She hit the ground and lie near death, her face torn apart and the skin stripped from her body. By the time the ambulances arrived she was already dead, due to major hemorrhaging and trauma.<p>

So there we were, Mello and I, at the table eating breakfast. Mello happily chomped down on Lucky Charms, myself able to only down a cup of coffee. I had to tell him, seeing as the funeral precessions would be soon: but how do you tell a child his mother just died?

I was told in the most brutal way possible: physically.

"Mello..."

"Hm~?"

"Um...there's something I gotta tell you..."

The little blonde looked up at me from his bowl, his eyes huge with curiosity and innocence.

"Yeah, Daddy?"

God. How did you do this?

"Um...it looks like...your mom isn't...coming back,"

He cocked his head, confused, "What? Yeah she is! She to'wd me so!"

"Um...well..." I gulped down coffee before continuing, "She was in a car crash and she...died,"

His expression didn't change, and he seemed unphased by what I said.

"So when will she be back? Cause she p'womised! Mama never b'weaks a p'womise!"

"Mello," I got up out of my seat, trying my hardest to not be totally blunt, "She's dead,"

"So? What's 'dat mean?"

...

"It means...um..." I got down on the floor on my knees next to Mello, placing my forefinger to his chest. He watched curiously, looking down at me, "You know how your heart beats and you breathe? It means...your Mom won't do that anymore..."

"So? Do you need to do all 'dat stuff?"

"Yes...in order to stay alive..."

"Daddy, I dunno what any of 'dat has to do wi'f Mama but I know she'll come back! She 'woves me and wouldn't 'weave me 'wike 'dat!"

I cursed under my breath, standing up once more. "Mello...you won't get to see your mother again,"

He didn't say anything for a while, he just continued to stare up at me in confusion.

"I don't...understand, Daddy..."

"Your mother is dead! You'll never see her again, understand?"

I had been nearly screaming, my head spinning. I had quite a temper, especially when people didn't understand what the fuck I was trying to get across. It just happened that this time it was with a child. My child, to be exact.

Mello stared up at me, and for a moment I wondered if he retained any of what I had just screamed at him.

Then, the inevitable. He began to cry.

He stood up, having to hop off the chair to hit the floor, and gave me a look before running off to the bedroom. He had given me a look of hatred and confusion, tears welling up in his big brown eyes and pouring over.

He didn't say anything, but I heard his loud footsteps, then the door shut loudly behind him.

Oh shit, I had fucked it up this time.

I looked down at my mug of coffee, watching as it rippled due to any movement whatsoever. I knew what the death of Misa meant for me. I was the one with custody over Mello now, and as such he would be living with me from now on. Either that or I give him up to an orphanage-

No. No matter how much pain, annoyance, anger and suffering I had to go through, I wouldn't let Mello grow up in such a place.

To grow up alone, isolated without parental guidance and care; it was something that severely fucked up my psyche. To send Mello into a life such as that would be killing him. I may have been pissed off at him, but I didn't hate him.

I followed slowly, hearing his low whimpers as I approached the bedroom. I stood at the closed door for a moment before knocking lightly.

"Mello? Mello, are you ok?"

"G-Go away!"

"Mello, I'm sorry, I just want to talk to you!"

"N-No! You're 'wying! Mama wouldn't 'weave 'wike 'dat!"

"Mello, she couldn't help it, sometimes these things just happen!"

"But Mama-Mama p'womised!"

I sighed, leaning against the door with disdain. I didn't know what to do about this all, Mello was so young and innocent: I wished there was an easier way to tell him this. He was hurt, confused, scared- and hiding from the person trying his very damn hardest to explain it all to him.

"Mello...can I come in, please?"

There was no answer either affirmatory or negatory, so I took his silence as a yes and entered.

Among the decrepit remains of food, cigarettes and God knows what else, I found Mello lying on the ground. He had pulled the sheets off the bed and curled himself up in them, wrapping himself up like a cucoon. He whimpered, keeping turned away from me, and continued to cry. I looked down at him a moment, then bent down, gently picking the boy up in my arms and putting him on the bed.

"'Wet go of me..." he softly whimpered, looking up at me from underneath the sheets, his eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry, Mello..."

The blonde hid himself back in the blankets, and I sat next to him, making the old bed squeak ever so slightly.

"Daddy... I don't understand any of 'dis..." he shuffled away like a worm, finally resting on the pillows where his dinosaur still lie. Arms emerged to take the small animal, then disappeared once more, taking it with them.

"I know..." Of course I knew, I'd been spending all this time trying to get him to fucking understand it, "You'll understand with time,"

He didn't reply, and he curled up tighter.

"Mello...get out from under those blankets so I can see you,"

Mello first shook his head, yet within a minute or so he complied, unraveling himself.

"Daddy...snuggle..." he wiped away the tears that had slowed, and looked up at me under those bangs, hiccupping the slightest.

How does one snuggle; Especially with a small child? I hadn't really had serious relationships with anyone, and any 'snuggling' was done through sex. Of course, that wasn't going to happen, so what then?

I pulled him into my lap, wrapping my arms awkwardly around his tiny form. He sniffled, yet I felt tiny hands reach up to hold onto my shirt, holding me up to him. He made a small little sniffle before snuggling his head into my shoulder.

"Daddy... I won't see Mama again?"

I breathed out deeply, and pat his blonde head. "No, no you won't,"

He didn't cry more, but stayed frozen in place, making sub frequent little snuffles.

"Daddy...take care of me now?"

...

Would I? Was I ready to take care of the little being that was Mello? A child of four, of whom I had only learned existed yesterday?

"Yes, of course Mello..."

I rustled my hand through his hair, holding his head closer to me.

I don't know why I said that; I had been debating that very question in my mind ever since the phone call, and didn't know anything for sure. In fact, I didn't know anything at all: I wasn't by any means ready to have a child: I was only 24, and not ready for that kind of responsibility! But it had slipped out, I suppose steming from the fact that there was a crying child in my lap and he needed reassurance.

He stayed there in my lap for quite a while, silently clinging to my shirt and calming down. His breathing slowed, and I figured he was asleep. I began to pull him back, but he clung to me closer, leech-like.

"Daddy...don't 'wet go..." he cuddled to me closer, taking a shaky breath, "Can we go watch TV?"

I couldn't help but smile the slightest, taking Mello up in my arms and kissing his head. I took him to the living room, sitting him down in my lap and putting on the television. I switched it to Spongebob, and felt Mello turn around to see the TV, one hand still holding onto me.

We stayed there for quite a while, Mello still in his PJs, until he suddenly sat up. He got off my lap, and stood, looking at me with a little smile. He then said something about getting dressed, and ran off to the bedroom to get his clothes. I watched him go off, knowing it would just be a moment until Mello called my name, needing help getting his shirt on.

Life worked in strange ways.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, he recovered from that quickly: but you have to remember, he's four. He doesn't understand what death is, let alone the magnitude of the situation. Reviews are much loved! More to come soon~!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Wonderful Life**

_Another chapter. Daily updates are truly a wonderful thing for every party involved. It gives me something to do in class and gives you readers something to look forward to! Not enjoying this chapter though. My chapters seem to get shorter as time goes on, mostly because I love writing this too damn much. The lawyer guy in this chapter should hopefully show up again...I hate creating characters that appear for like five seconds and then disappear without a trace. D: Anyway, enjoy one and all, review and all that~!_

* * *

><p>"So wait... I don't understand...you to'wd me 'dat I wouldn't get to see Mama again: but today we're gonna go see her?" Mello crossed his arms at the waist, his lower lip out in a pout.<p>

"Well..." I fixed his tie, straightening it and making it as close to perfect as I could, "She's not really going to be there...it's like...we're telling her goodbye,"

"If I don't go does 'dat mean Mama doesn't have to 'weave?"

"No it doesn't," I sighed, looking in the mirror to adjust my hair, hating that I wasn't able to wear my goggles, "We have to go..."

"But I don't wanna... I don't wanna say bye bye to Mama..."

We were late enough as it was, having to drive quite a bit out to get to the church; we didn't have time debating whether or not we left.

I got down on my knees, trying to force a smile on my face. "We need to go, I promise we can do something fun afterwards, ok?"

Mello looked up at me, a tiny smile spreading across his face. "Can we get ice c'weam? Choco'wate? With sprinkles?"

"Hm...sprinkles... I dunno about that..." I laughed lightly, rustling my hand through his golden hair, causing him to giggle along with me. I stood up, and Mello took my hand, holding it tight.

"Okie dokie...'wet's go!"

I nodded, trying my damndest to remain optimistic. We walked through the apartment complex dressed in our freshly rented tuxes, hand in hand. We got to my car, my beautiful camaro, (of which I must admit I was neglecting lately). Mello hopped in the backseat, getting himself buckled in. (I realize this was probably quite illegal: but I hadn't gotten around to getting him a booster seat. So sue me). I got a fag out of my pocket, lighting it as I sat down in my seat. I let it roar to life, putting it into reverse and taking my baby out onto the road. Or babies, as it were.

Fuck, it still sounded weird.

Mello was pretty quiet for the majority of the trip, except for the sound of his small feet hitting the bottom of the seat over and over. Thank God I had quite a few cigarettes, because I wouldn't have lasted the hour and a half it took to get there without them.

We drove out further and further into the countryside, it truly a beautiful day out today. The sun was peeking out behind white fluffy clouds; the sky stained a clear blue color. The trees sped past us quite more than the speed limit, and it was a picturesque fall day. I couldn't truly appreciate the scenery though: my mind was full of questions and fears.

I wasn't in mourning; I had only been with Misa five years ago for the sexual bit of the relationship. Misa was in it for more than that, hanging on me and asking to get married. MARRIED.

Needless to say, we broke up, and now she was dead. The only reason I might have been in mourning was the small little child sitting in the backseat.

"Daddy...how much longer?"

"Um...like ten minutes probably..." I mumbled, throwing my cigarette out the open window. Mello groaned, leaning his head against the back of the seat in disdain.

"'Dat's too loooooooong..." he complained, slamming his feet against the seat, "Go faster! Get 'dere faster!"

"Mello, I'm fifteen miles over the speed limit as it is, any more and my smooth-talking won't be able to get us out of a ticket," It was true, I had a bit of a talent, with both male and female cops. I had been pulled over for speeding various times, always sent home with a warning. Who's awesome? Me.

"Hmph..." he grumbled, crossing his arms at the chest, and didn't complain anymore. It was then that the massive graveyard came into view.

The tombstones jut out of the ground, crosses and angels, with names encrypted upon them. There were thousands, some adorned with flowers from a recent death, some left decrepit and forgotten.

"Daddy...what are 'dose things?"

"They're gravestones...it's where you bury people when they're dead..."

"Mama's dead, right? So 'dat means...she'll be in 'da ground?"

I was caught off guard. I looked back at him for a moment, and he just looked back at me, a curious expression on his pale face. I nodded, taking a deep breath and facing the road once more. "Yes...they're going to bury her today..."

"Oh...okay,"

And that was the end of the conversation. I pulled into the church parking lot, parked it and got out another cigarette. My bright red beauty stood out like a sore thumb amongst the black, new cars that looked like they had just gone off the line.

Mello hopped out of his seat, standing aside me on the gravel. His hand found my pant leg, and he held on tight, humming a tune I didn't know.

God, this would be difficult.

I flicked the cigarette on the ground, stamping it out with my boot. We made our way to the church, Mello holding onto my leg the whole time.

Once inside those huge doors, it was shockingly obvious that I didn't know what the Hell I was doing. It was extravagant to say the least. Beyond the pews and stained glass windows was the set up, flowers exploding from every which way. The coffin was beautiful wood, with flowers lying at the bed of it. It was beautiful, yet artificial. It seemed like no expense had been spared to give Misa the best send off anyone could ask for; yet it was bought for by people for whom money wasn't an issue.

Her agents were standing around in Gucci suits, talking to others who came to give Misa-Misa their regards; or at least get some publicity on the whole incident. It was sickening; and to make matters worse it looked like her parents were nowhere to be found. In fact, I didn't even know if she had parents; it had never been brought up... I suppose I never really knew much about her, and now I would never know.

"Daddy~...can I have one of those f'wowers?"

I looked down at him with a sigh, "No...those are for your mom..."

"Mama's f'wowers? Where is she?"

"She's...in that box..."

"'Weally? 'Dat's weird..."

"Mmmmm..." I hummed a response, sitting in the closest pew and pulling Mello into my lap. No one really took notice of us through the entire thing, as people sat in their seats. The funeral precession itself was usual; people got up and talking about how Misa was out of their lives and how it was all very sad- but there never was a single tear. Mello listened for a bit to everything that was said; but quickly lost interest. He began to squirm and wiggle in my arms, humming to himself or asking me when we would leave.

Thankfully it wasn't too long; everyone got up to make their way to the cemetery to bury Misa. Mello got up as soon as the opportunity was given, jumping around.

"We all done?"

"Well...we were going to go see them bury your mom but..."

"'Wike...in 'da ground? How is she gonna get food in 'dere?"

"Mello...you...just don't get it, do you?"

"I don't understand..."

I sighed, taking Mello's small little hand in mine and leading him to the front door, away from everyone else. It was probably something Mello didn't see, and I wasn't entirely keen on going anyway.

Before we got there however, I heard a voice behind me.

"Mail Jeevas?"

I turned around to find a middle aged man, starting to bald, looking to me.

"Yeah...?"

"I'm Ken Farthington, Misa Amane's lawyer," he held his hand out, and slowly I shook it, "I was hoping I would find you here,"

"Is this about...um..."

"Mihael, yes. You were written as the father, yet I was unable to find any indication of a number or address to find you at. I'm here to discuss what will happen to him,"

Oh shit, I knew it had to happen eventually.

"Right," I mumbled, hanging onto Mello's hand tighter.

Mello looked up at the taller man, his eyes huge. "Daddy... Who's 'dat guy?"

The man obviously wasn't used to children either, more so than me, for he simply looked at him and smiled awkwardly, looking back to me.

"You being the parent you would be of course the one to take care of Mihael. It would be a very long process, paperwork and such, and depends on your decision of whether or not you take the child,"

"Daddy? Are we gonna go get ice c'weam?"

I looked down to Mello, and saw the look in his big eyes. Then back to the lawyer addressing me.

There was no thought before I spoke.

"That won't be a problem," I held Mello's small hand tighter, "Of course I want to keep him, it's not even a question."

* * *

><p><em>Alright! Next we get to the bulk of the story, in which Matt tries his hand at true parenting! The plot shall hopefully continue for a long while, the relationship between them growing! ;3 I love this story to bits, been wanting to write it for quite some time! <em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Girl At Gamestop**

_I truly apologize for not continuing my daily updates! I've been busy, trying to write the fifth chapter of My Beautiful Cherub and been competing in Japanese Olympiad (like Science Olympiad, only Japanese culture/language/kanji questions). I've also been having trouble figuring out where to go in the next few chapters, so I apologize for that! Hope you enjoy in any case! ;3_

* * *

><p>"Mello, what color do you want for your walls?"<p>

"Ummmm... Blue! 'Wight blue!" he took the paint sample he liked, and held it up for me to see, "'Wike 'dis! What does it say?"

"Um..." I took the paint sample which he had been waving in my hand, "Sky blue,"

"Okie dokie! 'Den 'wet's find 'dat paint!"

We wandered through the aisles, looking everywhere for the paint that matched this one. Mello held his dinosaur in one hand, his other playing with strings of hair. My child. My child which was, quite officially, mine now.

It had been a long process, no doubt, and nearly a month since Misa had died. The papers were filled, the lawyer had been contacted and done all the arrangements, and it was set in stone. Mihael Mello was in my custody now: and as such we were off to get items, paint and furniture, for Mello's room.

All of Mello's furniture had been delivered from Misa's house, along with a considerable amount of money. I found Mello's belongings almost as lacking as when he first arrived on my doorstep: a few stuffed animals, some outfits, a bed (with horrid cuteness), wardrobe, and that was it.

All signs point to one thing: Misa spent more on herself than on her child. Misa was extravagant in every which way, yet Mello was the opposite. He lived well, and was loved by his mother. Yet she seemed to spend outfits and jewelry on herself, instead of toys on her son.

It bothered me, yet there was little to do about it now then bring about a change.

"Found it," I mumbled, pulling out a can of paint from the bottom shelf and setting it in our cart, "Do you want to go look around the mall for a little bit?"

"Yeah! Can we go to the toy store? And the pet store? And the candy store? And the-"

"Yes yes, we can do all of that," I hand the paint to the check-out guy, paid, and led Mello out the doors to the mall.

The mall was not exactly crowded; it was a Monday afternoon, and everyone was either at work or at school. Mello and I had no such commitments, and so here we were.

Mello was ecstatic the whole time, running from store to store, bounding to each item he found the least bit interesting. He begged me to buy a lot for him, and I complied on a few occasions, the day's haul comprised of chocolate, a few assorted toys and stuffed animals, and-

I stopped Mello dead in his tracks from his trek to the candy store.

She was absolutely gorgeous. A shimmering beacon of light in a store full of overweight guys. She had that smile on her face, the smile that made my stomach flip every time I caught glance of it.

"Daddy! Whatchya starin' at?"

My happy daze was gone, replaced instead with the reality of the child staring up at me.

"Oh um...nothing just..." I shook my head, realizing I had been staring at her for quite a long time.

"Did you need some'fing in 'da game store?" He wondered curiously, his hands still wrapped around that decrepit stuffed animal of his.

"Game store...um...yes! Yeah, I could um...use something!"

My heart skipped a beat as I took Mello by the hand, leading him through the crowds of people to Game Stop. I let him go, the feeling in my stomach only growing in intensity.

"You look around, ok? Stay in here and I'll be right back!"

"Ok Daddy! I'm gonna go p'way some games!" he ran off, grinning, looking forward to playing games as I looked forward to the girl behind the counter.

I felt my heart catch in my throat. I had seen her often on my bi-monthly visits to the mall, but only had spoken to her in passing, while checking out. I was a regular at Game Stop, so after a few times she had learned my name. She wasn't like other women I liked: this was something more than sexual. She was beautiful in a way I didn't know someone could be beautiful.

"Hey um...Matt, right?"

I had wandered to the counter: shit, restart, restart! Where was life's reset button or last save point I could visit?

"Oh-um...yeah! I am..."

"Good, thought I recognized that hair," she gave me that smile once more, "I haven't seen you around for a while, what have you been up to?"

"Well y'know, same old same old..."  
>I in took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak.<p>

"Daddy, your cheeks is 'wed!"

My heart stopped.

"Do you have a c'wush on her?"

Fuck. Fuck FUCK!

"Mello!" I looked down at him angrily, my heart in my throat, "What on Earth do you think you're doing? Don't s-say things like that!"

"Matt, is he your son?"

"Yeah, I'm Me'wwo, nice to meet 'chya!" the small blonde hopped up to the counter, smiling, "Do you have a c'wush on my Daddy? He's very nice, but can sometimes be a poop-head!"

I blushed darker red, grabbing Mello off the counter and into my arms. He fought, kicking and punching at me, yet I held him back, not making eye contact with the girl before us.

"Daddy...'wet go~!"

"Matt, is that true?"

I sighed, putting the child down. I looked up, and was quite surprised to see a little blush on those pale cheeks of her's.

"I...er..." I rustled a hand through my hair nervously, "There's probably a more...mature word to use...but... I guess I do like you...a little..."

The tension in the room was quite terrible, and a few of her co-workers had looked on in interest, along with a few customers also vying for her affection.

"Well..." she began, "I...guess you could say I feel the same way about you...

"I'm free this Saturday, say...7:00? Maybe we could hang out and play some games..."

Mello grinned, and before I had the chance to blink he had replied, "We's not doin' any'fing 'den! You can come over to our house! Daddy, give her your phone numbe'w!"

She smiled lightly, looking up at me for some recognition that this was ok. When I nodded slightly, she got the idea and wrote my number down in her phone.

We left after finalizing the plans, and Mello held my hand as we made our way out of the mall and to the car.

"Daddy, see? 'Dat wasn't hard! Maybe now you can get ma'wwied!"

I thought about it a moment, and placed Mello in his car seat.

"Yeah," I grinned, the butterflies still swarming in my stomach, "Thank you Mello... I don't know what I'd do without you..."

I placed a small little kiss on his head, and he smiled almost as much as me. He held his dinosaur tight, and I wished Saturday would come sooner, so I could hold her that tightly. Mello had a way with words that I could never match; even if he were only four.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I'm extremely busy as of late, working on multiple things at a time as I said, and this chapter sort of shows that in its hurried-ness. Please forgive me, dear people! OTL I hope Mello's cuteness sort of shines through, and Matt doesn't seem to be such a dick in this chapter!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Super Matt Boy and Bandage Mello**

**__**_I apologize so much for the lack of updates lately! I have been really brain-dead, my grades are actually back to being quiiiiite sucky, and I've been reading smut fics like a mad horny teenager, (which may or may not be the truth). I have two chapters actually done, so that's all good. Also, been looking to write a sexy one-shot, yet lost on plot. (Yet in all honesty does smut need plot?) Anyone who has a request message me or something. ;3_

_Anyway! Enjoy peeps!_

_(Written whilst listening to Kesha. Yes. Kesha.)_

_I also apologize for my stupid chapter names. XD; I like to get the point across that I am Matt and he is me, for we are both the biggest videogame-hipster-geeks in the entire world. _

* * *

><p>I was completely prepared for what was about to come. I had mixed the paint, gotten it out with rollers and paintbrushes, and had plastic lining the wood floor. I had changed into his rattiest clothes for the occasion, (a t-shirt from a Tool concert about five years ago and ripped, tattered jeans).<p>

Mello didn't have quite such terrible clothes however; and so I had resorted to dressing Mello in my own clothes. A long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that was worn as a dress of sorts.

"A'wright Daddy! We gonna's paint?" Mello chimed, grinning as much as possible.

"Yep..." I mumbled, brushing a few strand bits of hair behind my ear, "Let me show you how to do it first, alright?"

I heard Mello make a small 'kay!' in reply, watching with huge eyes as I, (feeling quite embarrassed) bent down and picked up the dripping paint roller.

"You just...have to be careful and gentle about it..." I mumbled, rolling the light blue paint on the walls, "and be careful nothing drips,"

"Oooh..." he watched in awe as a small space of his wall was transformed from stark white to a brilliant blue color. I sighed with a small smile before leaning down, handing the paint roller out for Mello.

"Now you try,"

The small child looked at the paint roller for a moment, then back to me, then slowly took it from me. He kneeled down, making sure he got every inch of the roller covered in paint, and stood up with a smile. The paint was applied to the wall, and he seemed more excited then necessary.

"I did it! Daddy! It 'wooks so cool~!"

"Yup," I smiled slightly, rustling my hand through Mello's yellow locks. He grinned up at me, and I felt a strange sense of joy rise up in me. Mello was so cute. No, not like that, I didn't have some sort of fucking perversion...but I had grown attached to the little guy. "Let's get this room painted m'kay?"

"'Kay~!" Mello said loudly, taking his paint roller and dipping it in another round of light blue paint.

We had gotten about half of the room completed when I heard a familiar tone in my pants pocket. I was quite surprised, seeing as there were little spills on our clothes and on the plastic below us. Yet upon hearing Sephiroth's theme, I picked up my phone and gasped. It was her.

"Mello! Mellomellomellomello I'll be right back!"

I ran out of the room as fast as I could and grinned, my heart thudding in my chest. With anxiety, I picked up the phone and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Matt! It's Diane,"

"Right right! How are you," my heart was in my throat, and I hoped it wasn't obvious.

"I'm doing just fine," she sounded gorgeous (if that was possible) "You?"

"Well y'know...painting my kid's room..."

"Sounds fun," I could hear her smile, "I just wanted to make sure our plans were finalized for tomorrow..."

"Oh! Right, um..." I took a pause as if I had to think about it, "Seven 'o clock at my place? Should I pick you up or..."

"No no I'll just come over, you're probably busy, right?" God she was so thoughtful, "If that's ok..."

"Yeah, sure! I um-"

There was a clang behind me. Loud. Extremely loud. There also was a small 'uh oh'. Muttering a quick 'I gotta go! Sorry, talk to you later' I ran off behind me. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I prayed that Mello wasn't hurt. What could have happened? He could have fallen and hurt himself, could have fallen out of the window-!

I was surprised to see that it wasn't so. In fact, it seemed like that wasn't the case whatsoever.

"Daddy..." he began, looking down at the floor, "I'm so'wee..."

I approached the scene slowly, making sure not to step in the mess. There lie the paint bucket, on its side and spilling its contents past the confines of the plastic and onto the freshly cleaned wood floors. I avoided the paint, and made my way to Mello.

He was nearly as messy as the rest of the room, his socks stained blue and his shirt covered in it. Matt needn't say anything to let Mello know he had done something wrong; the look in his eyes was enough.

"Daddy... Daddy I'm so'wee! Don't be mad!"

Yet I was mad. In fact, to put it bluntly, I was pissed. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have cared quite as much. Yet I had a date coming over the next day, and what would she think of me if she saw the huge ass stain on the carpet?

"Mello..." I'm sure my voice was laden with anger, for Mello backed up frightened, "What the fuck did you do?"

It took a moment for him to form words, but with time and an added glare baring into his skull he began to explain, "Was painting...a-and... I knocked o'ber 'da paint can... It was an accident! I didn't mean it! P'womise!"

Deep breath.

In, two three, out two three. I could get it cleaned. There was time. It was an accident. Mello was a kid. It. Was. Fine.

I stared at Mello, my gaze softening as I thought, and saw as frightful tears ran down his face.

"It's...fine..." I finally muttered, bending down and picking the paint can up, "Don't cry, ok? It was an accident... I'm not mad..."

"Y-yeah you are! You used a yucky word and was shaking wi'f anger and-"

I had picked him up in my arms, silencing him right away. He stopped mid sentence, and let his eyes meet my own.

"Mello..." I wiped away a tear, "I'm not mad, you've just gotta learn to be more careful, ok?"

"K-Kay..." he whimpered, rubbing at his eyes with balled-up fists, "P'womise y-you're not mad?"

"Promise," I smiled lightly, hiding any anger I did have in the dark places of my mind, and placed a small kiss to his head. He smiled in reply, and held his head to my chest.

"Want me to help c'wean?"

"N-No Mello, I can clean it up, it's fine," I had started to almost yell, the idea of Mello helping me with another job such as that sending fear down my spine, "Let's get YOU cleaned up first, then you can go watch TV. Ok?"

"Mmmmm..." he thought a moment, obviously down heartened by my turning down his offer, "'Kay..."

I held him in my arms to the bathroom, where I systematically stripped him of his paint drenched clothes and placed the small child in the bubbling bath water. Mello happily complied, having fun swimming about the shallow water with the bubbles foaming around his face. I sat on the toilet, watching Mello play as I calmed himself. I had an explosive temper at times, especially with kids. I had grown up around only kids, of whom were never quite nice to me. With few to call a friend I became angry, reclusive and fearful. I never grew out of it really...but I was on the recovery. It was something unexplainable, but Mello brought with him a sort of light. It was never blinding or too dim, yet I was always aware of it. The light made things in life brighter, one day at a time. The sky seemed a little bit bluer and the sun felt a little warmer now that the blonde was here with me.

Paternal feelings?

Mello raised himself out of the bath water, holding out his arms angrily. "Daaaaaddy... C'wean now...!"

Shaking myself out of a tired daze I answered him, draining the water out of the bath and retrieving a towel. I plucked Mello out of the water with the towel, drying off his thin form. He giggled as I dried off his...unmentionables, and smiled lightly the whole way through.

Once donning a fuzzy blue bathrobe (in elephant fauna) he gave me a small hug, before running off to watch another episode of My Little Pony.

It was there that I stand at the foot of the mess, staring down at the now half-dried paint covering the wood floors that I was brought back to reality.

I got on my hands and knees and scrubbed.

Fuck it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Lollipop Chainsaw**

****_Woot! Sixth chapter is out! I really like this one, like REALLY like it for some reason of which is beyond me. Think I got into Matt's nerdiness a bit more here, as I wasn't intending for him to be such a dickhead. XD It also shows how dorky I am, because Lollipop Chainsaw's release in June has got me all excited. Almost as excited when my copy of Beautiful Katamari came in the mail. Excitement was obvious in my pants._

_-cough-_

_Anyway, enjoy. Hope it's not too...meh. XD; _

* * *

><p>"Agh! It's almost seven! Mello-how do I look?"<p>

Mello looked up at me, his lower lip sticking out as he thought. "You 'wook 'weally d'wessed up and p'wetty,"

"Dressed up?" I looked in the mirror, turning slowly as I inspected my plaid button-up shirt and skinny jeans. "Y'think I'm trying too hard?"

"Whatchya mean, Daddy?"

"Hmmm..." I sighed, rolling up my sleeves to the elbows, "Better?"

"Ummmmm~... I dunno... I 'fink you always 'wook p'wetty..."

"Ugh...ok... I guess this'll do fine," I grumbled, messing with my hair and adjusting my googles.

"Wait wait wait! Daddy, take 'dose g'wasses off! 'Dat way she can see how p'wetty your eyes is!"

I could see a blush on my cheeks in the mirror, and I went up close to the reflection, looking through the lenses to inspect my eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" he grinned behind me, his arms still clasping the animal.

I slowly but surely reached up and took the goggles off, wincing as I was exposed to light.

"Hmmmm~...ok Daddy, check 'wist... y'gots your 'bideogames?"

"Yup..." I mumbled, letting the goggles fall around my neck.

"Ok...ummm... Gots your phone?"

"Mmhmm..." I led Mello to the living room which was left impeccably clean.

"Snacks?"

"Yes..." I sat down on the couch, trying to get calm.

"Chocolate?"

"I don't remember that being important..." I turned to Mello, one eye brow raised. He grinned sheepishly, holding onto his dinosaur.

With a small smile I went into the kitchen, retrieved Mello's precious chocolate bar and handed it to him. "Now don't eat all that, it's the only one for the next few days,"

"'Kay!" he grinned, used to the rule I had developed for him. Mello was quite a chocoholic, and could down several of these expensive chocolate bars in a day. Due to Mello's health, (yet admittedly my wallet was more of a worry), I had limited him to two a week.

There was a knock. I was so busy seeing as Mello nibbled on his chocolate bar I hadn't heard it at first.

"Daddy! 'Dat's your girlf'wiend!"

I gasped, jumping to my feet and feeling as my heart skipped a beat. Leaving my kid on the couch I ran to the front door. I had never gotten this worked up over something like this. It was quite strange as I opened the door and felt a bright red blush on my usually flushed cheeks.

"Hey Matt, you ok? You look out of breath..."

"Wha-" I was out of breath wasn't I, "Oh...yeah, I'm fine...was just... Mello...and..."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, right! Sorry!" I felt my cheeks grow even redder as I stepped to the side, allowing my...'date' inside. I closed the door behind her, and took a moment to recognize just how beautiful she was. She wasn't quite as dressed up as me, (a fact that embarrassed me further) wearing a tight fitting t-shirt and jeans, yet it accentuated her curves and-

"Hi 'dere lady," I heard Mello's voice in the living room and followed, to where Diane stood there smiling down at the little boy.

"Hi Mello~..." she rustled a hand through his hair, receiving a small little giggle from the boy. Then she turned her attention to me, holding up a disc in a paper case.

"Hey Matt, I brought Lollipop Chainsaw since you-"

"Are you serious? Freaking Lollipop Chainsaw?" I ran over to her, swiping the disc out of her hands and staring at it in awe, "This doesn't come out until later this year! How did you get it?"

She smiled, brushing a hand through her brunette hair, "Employees at Game Stop got a demo version...it doesn't have all the features, but it's still pretty fun, thought we could try it out together."

"Hell-" my attention turned to Mello, sitting on the couch and watching us interested, "Heck yes!" I corrected myself, grinning nervously.

She smiled that gorgeous smile of her's once more, sitting down on the couch next to Mello. I stood there awkwardly staring at the disc, before I remembered how to be a host.

"Oh! Wanna drink or something?"

"Oh...um...sure...anything's fine..."

"Daddy! I wanna juice!"

With a happy sigh I retrieved the drinks and handed juice in a sippy cup to Mello and coke to Diane. She thanked me, taking a sip and I sat between Mello and her. Mello hummed lightly, sipping on his juice while Diane and I talked about random daily topics. Of course I wanted to play the new game, yet it was probably better if I showed interest in my date rather than her games.

"Daddy~! Whatchya talkin' about?"

"Not now Mello," I mumbled, in the middle of a full-fledged conversation about Valve and whether Portal held up to Half Life. I had lately been spending all my time with Mello, and needed some nice alone time, "go play with your toys or something,"

"Buuut..."

I ignored him, my heart racing as I watched the woman next to me. I heard Mello huff angrily, before he hopped off the couch and into another room.

"You sure he's ok?" Diane asked curiously, brushing a strand of long brown hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. You wanna break into that new game?"

"Sure," I grinned and stood up, sliding the disc into the Xbox and handing her a controller.

We talked whilst we played, yet not really about anything important. Work and videogames mostly.

It ended pretty uneventfully. At about nine Diane stood from our game, (which had changed to Beautiful Katamari) and apologized.

"Sorry Matt, I've got to go, it's been fun," she smiled, "You should probably take Mello to bed anyway, don't you think?"

"Mello? Oh...right..." I hadn't seen him in a good long while now that she mentioned it. I stood up as well, shoving my hands in my pockets, "Maybe we could...um...go out to dinner or something?"

She didn't even blink before she had placed a soft kiss on my lips. It was quick, yet left chills running down my spine. "Yeah," she blushed, turning away nervously. She slid her jacket on and shoes, before turning back to me.

"Feel free keep that disc if you want,"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, I've already gotten all the achievements on it anyway, and it's not really my type of game..."

"Alright...well...thanks," I mumbled, trying to figure out if I should kiss her once more or not. She seemed to have figured it out for me, leaning in for a soft, yet long, kiss. Out of habit I wrapped my arms around her form, pulling her closer. Yet this seemed to be too much contact for the female nerd, and she retracted, blushing brighter.

"Well... I'll talk to you later Matt,"

And then she was gone, leaving me with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Oh fuckfuckfuck..." I muttered, banging my head against the wall. Had I screwed it up with that simple action? Women were unreadable creatures, who knew what I'd done wrong?

With a sigh I sauntered upstairs to the bedrooms, unbuttoning my shirt as I went. I opened the door to my bedroom, intent on falling on my bed to sleep it off, yet a sight met my eyes I hadn't expected.

Mello lie on my bed, curled up with my pillow, asleep. We were not sleeping together anymore, after the incident yesterday we had moved Mello's furniture into his room. Mello hadn't slept in his room yet, but I hoped tonight would be the night I could get a full night's sleep with a bed to myself.

"Mello? You need to get to your own bed,"

He didn't move.

"Mello..." I sat down next to him, shaking his shoulder lightly. He didn't speak, but grabbed my hand suddenly. I jumped in surprise, but looked down at the child with curiosity.

"Mello?"

"Daddy...why don't 'cha 'wove me anymore?"

"What? What are you talking about Mello?"

To my surprise he wasn't crying, and he made no attempt to look at me, simply lying with his face shoved in the pillow.

"You don't 'wove me anymores! You only 'wike 'dat one lady!"

"Mello...why would you think that?"

He thought for a moment. Before long he sat up, his brown eyes pink with crying.

"B-Because...you to'wd me to go away when I tried to p'way 'bideogames wit' 'chyu!"

"...That's it? THAT's why you think I hate you?"

Mello nodded, pulling the sheets up to his nose and sniffling. I couldn't help but sigh, and pulled the little boy into my arms awkwardly. He situated himself more comfortably on me, sitting so those two brown eyes could stare up at me.

"Mello, I don't hate you. I thought you wanted me to have a good time on my date,"

"I did! But I wanted to ha'b a good time too!"

"Mello..." I bit back my lip from saying anything too terribly mean-spirited, and held Mello a little tighter to me, "I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention to you..."

Mello nodded with a pout, clinging to my shirt (that was still half open). "Is there any way I can make it up to you Mello?"

"Um..." he thought a moment, "Tell me you 'wove me,"

Tell him I loved him? I had never told anyone that...ever...

"I..."

Mello looked up at me with huge eyes, and there seemed to be an aura around him I couldn't describe.

"I love you, Mello..."

Mello's expression changed automatically, and he grinned ear to ear, falling on me and wrapping his arms around my neck.

"'Wove you too! 'Wots!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: How to Succeed in Parenting (While Trying a Shit-ton)**

****_Yes, the seventh chapter is up! Like this one too. Halloween happens to be my favorite holiday, and I sort of went a little crazy here. In attempt to adhere to my readers, I had Diane break up with poor Matty. I was planning to do it after one more date, but having Matt be straight irritates me sometimes. -laughs- So I figured, what the hell, I'd go ahead and take her out. Not to say another girl won't show up, (which probably won't happen, at least in a romantic nature). I'm expecting at least twice the number of chapters so stay tuned!_

_(Oh, and those who read Bombs Away will get the little reference to a certain disturbing TV show. -laughs-)_

* * *

><p>She had broken up with me. After just two weeks of going out, and three dates, she broke up with me. We had never even gotten intimate, it hadn't gotten past a small little kiss or hug. Her excuse? She wasn't ready for a relationship with a child involved. She was young, not ready for that level of responsibility.<p>

So she left, and it was now two weeks later. Needless to say I was put into a depressive slump for a while; until Mello was able to pull me out of it. I had snapped at him, yet he seemed to understand my anger and never let it get to him (or at least too much).

We were outside, raking leaves off of the front porch (or at least I was raking, Mello was playing in the piles of leaves I had painstakingly put into piles). It was mid-October, which admittedly is one of my favorite times of year. A time where the leaves were changing, the earth was wrapped in silence as the emanate frost was approaching. Yet this year I was faced with an unprecedented problem.

"Daddy~... We gots to get my hallo'been costume!"

I looked up from my work and over to Mello. His head was poking out of a pile of leaves, the rest of his body hidden from view.

"A Halloween costume? Well what do you want to be?"

"I duuuunooo..." he grumbled, standing out of the pile of leaves and shaking the decrepit remains off of his clothes, "Do I gots to be somethin' scary?"

"Well... I guess not..." I began, leaning against the wall of our apartment, "Have you never gone trick or treating?"

He shook his head sadly, "No... Mama always made me come wi'f her to work..."

Her work which consisted of dressing in skimpy witch and fairy outfits and posing in sexual fashion. Work that she brought her son to.

I bit back a curse or two, anger seething over Misa's parenting skills (or lack thereof). Instead of letting my fuming anger out, I went over to Mello smiling lightly. "Do you want to go get your costume right now?"

"Yeah!" Mello nearly screamed his answer excitedly, grinning up at me.

"Well...can I finish raking uninterrupted first?"

"What's un-intermupted mean?"

"It means," I picked the child up in my arms with a smile, watching as he struggled, "don't jump in my piles of leaves or we'll never get to get your costume!"

"No costume?" he pouted, and recognized the dilemma at hand, "okay..."

"Good," I set the small little child down, rustling through his blonde hair. "Now play over there ok? I'll get you when I'm done,"

Mello nodded, running off to play with his new stuffed animals and his favorite dinosaur. With a small sigh I went back to the task at hand, raking the scattered leaves into an orderly pile once more.

It didn't take too long before the leaves were all put up neatly. Mello watched me as I put the rake up and made my way back to Mello. He jumped into my arms grinning a patented Cheshire grin.

"Costume now, costume now, costume nooow!"

"Alright alright, hang on Mello..." I rummaged through my pocket for the keys to my camaro, which was difficult to do while holding a child. I set him in the car. He was still beaming, causing me to smile once again. He was so adorable.

I lit up a cig and started the car, hearing as Mello continued to talk to me (but mostly himself) about what costume he should get.

"How about a vampire?"

"Vampi'wes are sca'wy!" he made a small little shudder, "What costumes aren't sca'wy?"

"Umm..." I thought for a moment, not considering it a true Halloween costume without a bit of blood or gore, "You could be like...a princess or something,"

"Daddyyyy~!" Mello giggled, "Princesses are for girls! I am a boy!"

"Really?" by this point we were back at the mall once more, walking to the front doors, "Could have fooled me,"

"Daddy~..." he complained, holding onto my leg with his lip sticking out, causing me to laugh lightly.

We came to a store selling everything Halloween related, from costumes and decorations to makeup and fake blood. Mello watched in awe, his mouth held open slightly.

"'Dis is a hallo'been store?"

"Yep," I muttered, leading Mello into the large store. He held onto my leg tight, looking at the sight before him in amazement. Yet once he spotted the children's costumes his hand retracted from my pants right away, grinning.

"Daddy! Daddy 'dere's so many! I could be a wolfie or a p'wince or a butterf'wy or or-"

I followed the now running child down the isle of costumes, trying my damndest to not run into someone. It was quite difficult as Halloween was approaching quickly, and many parents were attempting to do the same thing I was.

"Daddy! Daddy I wants this one!"

He was pointing excitedly to one package in particular. I made my way to him, breathing with difficulty. Once composed, I looked up to the one he wanted.

"That one? Really?"

The costume he was so eagerly nodding to was a girl costume; yet whether or not Mello knew that was beyond me. It was a fairy costume, green and about knee length with matching green fairy wings.

"Mello...that's a girl costume,"

"What? But that kid on 'da cover 'wooks 'wike me!"

It was true, the child was blonde with those huge brown eyes, and pale as the moon. But the difference between Mello and the girl on the cover was strikingly obvious to me.

"Mello, it's a girl costume...what about like..." I looked through the rest of the costumes, trying to find something that would fit Mello's description of 'not scary', "this cat costume?"

"Daaaaaddy... P'wease? It would 'wook p'wetty on me!"

"But I thought you didn't want..."

His eyes seemed to grow three sizes, and he made the saddest look he could. "P'wease?"

With a sigh, I took the costume off the rack and inspected it for a moment. I was a pretty open-minded person, and if a guy wanted to cross-dress hey, more power to him. But did I want my son to be of that sort? He could be made fun of, get beaten up, raped, he could even kill himself-

Wait, what was I thinking? It was just a god damn Halloween costume! It didn't mean my kid would be gay, and if he was, he was then what the Hell?

I nodded with a small smile, causing Mello to giggle loudly and jump up and down excitedly.

"C'mon, let's try it on and make sure it fits, ok?"

"'Kay!"

We made our way to the dressing rooms, and Mello was intent on dressing himself this time, so I gave him the costume and left him alone. I stood awkwardly outside, whistling a tune from Final Fantasy while my in the closet child dressed.

When Mello came back, I would have done a spit-take had I have any drink in my mouth. He was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. Standing there with that fluttery green dress around his thing white legs, his shoulders revealed to the world. He giggled, mussing with his yellow hair and letting it fall on his shoulders.

"Daddy~! Does it 'wook good?"

"Yeah..." he looked like a little girl, and a beautiful one at that. One of those model girls that stain the world of Toddlers and Tiaras.

Yet not as slutty.

"Can we gets it?"

"Of course," I smiled, feeling a strange sort of pride in the pit of my stomach, "but change into your normal clothes first ok?"

"'Kay! Wait for me!" he grinned, doing a little turn and giggling as his dress spun about him, revealing his black boxers. My mind was swimming in thoughts of Mello; how indeed had this little creation of my sperm turn out to be so god damn cute? It was beyond me; he seemed to have this ability to brighten my spirits every day, no matter the circumstances.

"Okie dokie Daddy! 'Weady to go?"

The little boy had my hand, and was looking at me with his head cocked slightly. I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded to Mello, holding his hand and the costume in the other.

We paid the man at the counter, (along with some candy) and exited. Mello was hopping, beaming.

"Daddy, so we gonna go t'wick or t'weat? You come with me?"

"Will I have to dress up?"

"I dunnooooo... You could d'wess up as a fairy too! 'Den we'd match!"

"I...think I'll pass..." I laughed nervously, the idea of my awkward skinny legs revealed for public viewing in such a manner causing shivers down my spine.

"Ok...if you're sure...but we'll have fun anyways!" Mello grinned, hugging my legs, "It'll be a 'weally fun time, 'wight?"

"Yeah! As long as you share some of that candy with me," I smirked, and saw as Mello's face changed. He pouted, yet surprisingly didn't say no.

"Ok...just a 'wittle though...cause I 'wove you,"

The word love, (or 'wove as Mello so aptly put it) still caused my heart to catch in my throat, yet every day he said it made it a little easier to bare. I smiled, and nodded, rustling through his hair.

It was truly a nice moment, the two of us just walking through the mall, smiling. It didn't matter if Mello wanted to dress like a girl and if he was the clingiest little kid ever.

It didn't matter. I loved him. And I was going to pig out on candy.

Life was good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The Sims: Real Life Edition**

_This chapter was written much quicker and, in my opinion, worse than my other chapters. I sort of wanted it over with so I could get started on the next chapter. Still trying to think of a sexy one-shot to write as well, so I keep getting distracted. XD Anyway, enjoy everyone! Introducing Mello's nemesis, Near!_

* * *

><p>"Daddy, why do you got to get a job?"<p>

"Because we need money,"

"But how come you didn't ha'b a job before?"

"Well..." Matt sighed, "My parents left me a bunch of money and now I'm almost out..."

"Well ask your pa'wents for more moneys!"

Matt flicked the cigarette out the window, and looked back at Mello in the rear-view mirror. "Mello, my parents are dead,"

"Oh...'wike Mommy?"

"Um.." He intook a breath and nodded, "yeah,"

"Oh...ok," Mello smiled, looking out the window as the tall buildings came passed him by, "So who is 'dis Mr. 'Wuizaki? Is he nice?"

Was he nice? Matt had never been exactly sure of it; he wasn't mean at least, he was just sort of there. "Yeah...he's pretty nice,"

"Do I ha'b to go see him? Can't I go to your work wi'f you?"

"Mello, you can't come with me everywhere, work is for adults,"

"But 'dat's no fuuuun..." he pouted, crossing his arms at the chest, "When will you be back from work?"

"Um..." Matt thought for a moment, staring out at the road in front of him, "I dunno... I've got quite a few interviews today... It might be late,"

Mello didn't reply, looking at the suitcase that lie on the seat next to him. Outside the buildings grew in height, towering over the car traveling through mid-morning traffic. Matt was dressed, for once, like a member of society, with a collar shirt and dress pants, and he was devoid of his typical aviator goggles. The goggles were instead replaced with thin wire-framed glasses.

"You're not gonna 'weave 'wike Mommy did are you?"

Matt pulled into the parking lot of an expensive hotel, which cost quite a bundle to park in. Hoping L would pay him back, he brought his car to a halt. He turned around sadly to Mello.

"No. I'm not going to leave you,"

"Oh. Ok. Good!" Mello smiled, unbuckling himself from his carseat and jumping out of the car, taking with him two large stuffed animals (his old dinosaur and a new cat stuffed animal). Matt breathed out deeply, getting out of the car to join Mello. Mello grabbed hold of Matt's hand, (which was quite difficult to do while holding two oversized animals) and skipped merrily to the elevator, dragging along a much less-than-amused Matt.

Mello was all too eager to press the buttons, and instead of pressing the number four of which Matt had instructed him, he pressed all the numbers in between. Matt hit his head against the elevator wall in anger, holding back a curse as the doors opened multiple times, every time Mello happily announcing what floor it was.

Once the two finally reached the appropriate floor, Mello was stunned. He stare at the elegant wallpaper and ornate mirrors in awe.

"Woooow... 'Wuizaki 'wives here? 'Dis is so fancy!"

"Yup..." Matt angstily muttered something to himself about L being a rich bastard, before knocking on a door near the end of the hall. Mello's grip on Matt's hand tightened in anticipation.

The door opened.

"Hello Matt," the elderly Watari smiled lightly, bending over in a bow and letting his eyes fall on Mello.

"You're Mr. 'Wuizaki? But you're so oooold..."

Matt laughed nervously, picking up the small child in his hands and shushing him. "Sorry Watari, Mello's just a bit...y'know..."

Watari was completely unphased, and stepped to the side, holding the door open for the duo. They stepped into a whole different world, a world in which Mello had never seen before. Sweets sit half-eaten on tables in grandeur amounts, and the furniture was sparkling clean. On one couch in the middle of the main living room was a strange raven-haired man, looking over his shoulder to the pair. Matt put Mello down and waved awkwardly to the man.

"Mello, this is Ryuzaki," he began, watching as those two black eyes stared unblinkingly at him, "he's gonna be watching you today,"

Mello didn't reply, staring up as the pale Ryuzaki stood, slightly hunched over with a lollipop hanging out of his mouth. He held out a hand to the child, as if it were a business meeting.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mello,"

Mello looked from Ryuzaki to his hand, then back to Matt and finally looking to the man standing in front of him, hand still outstretched. Without a second thought, he took his hand in his, shaking it happily.

"Hey 'dere!" he giggled, watching Ryuzaki's blank face, "you 'wook 'wike an owl..." Still giggling, he pulled his hand away, and ran off into the other rooms, making constant 'ooh's' and 'aah's'. Matt looked at L with apology, rustling a hand through his stark red hair nervously.

"I'm sorry about this... I've just got to find a job and-"

"It's no problem," L stated plainly, licking his candy, "In fact, Roger asked me to watch over another child today, so your timing was pretty phenomenal,"

"Another child? Why?"

The awkward man shrugged lightly, hopping back onto the couch and attacking some other snacks that sit on the coffee table. "The child is only three, yet already on the way to becoming first for taking my position. I suppose he wanted Near to learn from me,"

Near? What a stupid name, Matt thought to himself, not moving from his place on the wood floor. "Hm...so it's no trouble? I may need you to watch him in the future, depending on the job I get..."

Watari stepped in with a tray of teas and coffee, placing them on the table for Ryuzaki. "It will be fine, Mail. Don't worry, and you can call us if you need anything,"

"Alright..." Matt intook a deep breath, and looked into the room down the hall, where a happy Mello jumped on the fluffy bed. Something indescribable rose in his chest as he called to the blonde. Sadness? Fear? Anxiety?

"Daddy...do you gots to go~?"

"Yeah..." Matt leaned down with a smile, wrapping his thin arms around Mello's body, "I'll be back tonight. You be good for Ryuzaki and Watari, ok?"

Mello grinned, nodding his head frantically. "'Kay! I'll be 'weal good! P'womise! Ha'b a good time at work Daddy! 'Wove you!" The child placed a small kiss on Matt's cheek before running off to the back room without another look back.

Nodding in a sort of 'thank you' to L, he turned to leave, hands in his pockets. Matt looked back to the closed door, where he heard Mello's loud, excited voice. He felt a strange sort of lingering loneliness as he went back to the elevator, pressed the button and exited in the parking lot. He had been alone nearly all his life, but now after only a few months of being with Mello, it was painful. The carseat in the back of his car was empty, and no child was in sight.

With a sigh, he lit up, driving to his first interview of the morning.

* * *

><p>"'Wyuzaki, does you only eat candy?"<p>

"The sugar helps boost my intellectual processing by nearly 30%," the black haired man stated matter-of-factly, stuffing another bite of cake into his mouth.

"Sooo..." Mello took a bite of his cookie, deep in thought, "Does 'dat mean that Daddy should only be feeding me chocolate instead of yucky veggies?"

Ryuzaki was going to speak, and reply in a definitive 'well, you would find benefit intellectually,' but it was Watari who spoke suddenly. "Children need other foods, Ryuzaki is the exception,"

"Hmph..." Mello pouted, taking a last bite of cookie, "Well 'dat's silly..."

L and Mello sit on the couch, still surrounded by sweets and candies of all sizes. L type away on a laptop, and Mello sat next to him, watching Rugrats. Next to Mello sit his two favorite stuffed animals, of which Mello had an arm wrapped around lovingly. Watari was behind the pair, in the kitchen (of which was incredibly large for a hotel), making something that smelled chocolatey. Mello had seemed to have forgotten about his father for the moment, much too involved in the new scenario that had presented itself.

That was when he heard the voice.

"L...who's that?"

The child stood in the hallway, rubbing sleepily at two huge black eyes. He was dressed in pure white pajamas that matched his hair. He was lacking almost of any color, except for a faint pink tint to his cheeks.

"This is Mello, Near. He'll be staying with us today,"

"Oh..." The child nodded, clutching his transformers toy in his free hand as he approached the two. He looked up at Mello, who stared back at him. The two looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Near looked away, and hopped on the couch in between them. He forced his way next to L, holding onto him with one hand and stealing the remote from Mello with the other.

"I don't like this show..." and with such he changed the channel to the daily news. Mello was a bit shell-shocked, and felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Hey! I was watchin' 'dat!"

"Can you not speak properly?" Near questioned, looking at him with little expression, "How old are you, anyway?"

Mello felt hurt, and he held back the tears that threatened to overflow, reaching over to take the remote back. "'Dat's none of your business! Give it baaaack!"

"No," Near held the remote out of the blonde's reach, looking up at L with disdain, "Does she have to stay with us?"

"Hey! I'm a boy! A booooy! Not a yucky girl!"

L nodded, reaching in and saving the remote from Near. Yet instead of giving it to the now happy Mello, he changed the channel, to some detective show. He set the remote out of their reach, and went back to his computer.

"Now stop fighting,"

Mello huffed angrily, wiping away a few of the stray tears that had found their way down his cheeks, and he gave Near an angry glare. Near looked back, unphased.

"You're a meanie-head..."

"You're an idiot," Near replied, taking his transformer and aiming its fist to Mello's stuffed dinosaur, "And my transformer just killed your dinosaur,"

That was when Mello swore that he would have revenge on the albino, and pledged his undying hatred for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Bully**

_Sort of written in a hurry. Once again. My mind is far from easy. In these once familiar streets I feel shadows...everywhere. (LOL WHO GETS THAT QUOTE?) Anyway, hope you enjoy as always. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! ;3 Most input I've ever had, and it definitely makes me feel pretty damn good. Sorry if I don't reply to all of them, I've been busy writing. *laughs* Thank you though! ^^ Enjoy this chapter! Any input as to what should happen in the next few chapters is also welcomed too, (seeing as after this point I sort of have zilch. XD)_

* * *

><p>"Nuh-Uh! He def'wected it!"<p>

"I'm pretty sure you cannot 'def'wect' something, therefore he is dead,"

"De...fwwwect... Deflwect..."

"No, he's dead, get over it,"

Mello's eyes filled with tears, and he grabbed his dinosaur and stuffed cat, cradling them in his arms. "Take it back!"

"You can't take a bullet back," Near replied, sitting next to L with a smug expression, "Sorry, he's dead,"

"No no no no no! He's not dead!" Mello sniffled, feeling as tears worked their way down his cheeks. He ran off to the hallway, leaving a smirking Near and oblivious L behind. He collapsed onto the bed, weeping and crying hard. He curled up next to his stuffed animals, getting them wet with tears.

"He's just 'wying... You're not dead!"

The small blonde looked at his dinosaur, staring into his eyes in hope that he would answer; and he didn't. This didn't bode well with the child, and he was stricken with much more powerful weeps, not attempting to hold them back any longer. He was crying so hard he didn't even hear the door open.

"Mello?"

The little child looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks. There stand a less than pleased Near, arms crossed across his chest, standing next to a serious looking L. He nudged the small albino, who grumbled something in reply, yet took a step further.

"What do you w-want?" Mello whimpered, rubbing his tears away hurriedly. Near in took a deep breath, and looked away.

"I'm here to apologize," he sighed, "I'm sorry, my transformer didn't actually kill your dinosaur, it was deflected,"

Mello didn't reply at first, glancing away with an angry glare. "I knew he def'wected it all a'wong... But 'fanks for 'da apology," Mello sniffled loudly, sitting up properly in the soft bed. The feather comforter encased him, and he giggled as it engulfed him in every move. Though, upon seeing Near standing there, he remembered he was supposed to be angry. He huffed, taking his animals and hopping off the bed.

"'Wuizaki, can I ha'b cake?"

The black haired man nodded, turning away to go back to the kitchen. Mello grinned, running after L hopping. Near watched the two walk away, deep in thought.

L was his and only his; Near was going to take over his position. This little brat who couldn't talk properly wasn't going to take this relationship from him.

Near would win, and that was all there was to it.

* * *

><p>It was nine thirty-two, and Matt was speeding through the red lights, in order to get back to his child. He had gotten a job working as a computer programmer at the college downtown (which wasn't his first choice by any meaning of the word), but it was a job. It meant he would have some financial support. That being said, it was his first job, so he was a bit apprehensive about it all. He turned into the parking lot, and nearly jumped out of his car, hoping Mello was alright. Watari and L weren't exactly the best parental figures, who knows what his energetic child had gotten into? He could have gotten hurt and L being L might not have realized it! He could be lying on the floor, dead!<p>

Matt ran through the long hallway, his breathing ragged. He nearly ran past the correct door, but caught himself in time.

He knocked loudly and hurriedly, trying to catch his breath. He rattled the doorknob to no avail, and continued to knock, until an elderly Watari opened the door.

"Matt, are you alr-"

Matt didn't reply, but instead pushed his way into the room, eyes huge. Watari simply stand at the doorway, looking back at the ragged man.

"L! W-where is he?" Matt asked Ryuzaki, who sit in a fetal position on the couch, as though it was totally normal. The raven-haired man point to the back bedroom, expressionless.

Matt run as quickly as he could to the back bedroom, swinging the door open loudly. "Mello!"

He glanced around the room, and his loud breathing permeating the silent room.

He then felt like an idiot.

"Mmmf...Daddy? Whatchya...doin'?"

There lie a half-asleep Mello, rubbing his huge sleepy eyes with small fists. He was on the bed with the soft comforters wrapped around his thin frame. Next to him, as expected, was his two stuffed animals safely wrapped in blankets.

"You're very loud, Mr. Jeevas..." a voice he did not recognize muttered next to him, and he turned to see who it was. In the dark room the boy who was almost entirely white stood out. He had been sleeping on a makeshift bed on the floor, with an array of transformers around him. Matt ignored him, letting out a relieved sigh and taking a step towards Mello.

"Mello...sorry I just...my thoughts got the best of me..." he leaned over with a sad smile, wrapping his arms around Mello's frame in a tight hug. "How was your day?"

Mello thought for a moment, nuzzling sleepily into the hug. "It was ok... 'Wuizaki and Watari is nice... But Near is a stupid-face..."

"Shut it, girly-boy..." a tired reply came from beside Matt. Mello didn't respond, snuggling into Matt's shoulder.

"Daddy, I wanna go home..."

Matt nodded with a small smile, getting the two animals still on the bed. Mello snapped them up happily, holding them to his chest. Matt picked up Mello in his arms like a small baby, watching with a small smile as he closed his eyes and snuggled up to his chest. Matt exited the bedroom, watching as a concerned L and Watari met his gaze. A small, awkward smirk formed on Ryuzaki's lips. Matt blushed, muttering a 'shut up' before he approached the door. He stood at the door, looking back with a nervous, thankful smile, before leaving, still holding his child.

"Daddy...how was your jobs?" Mello's voice came, half muffled by Matt's shirt, as they walked through the parking garage.

"They were ok... I got one job, working in the college as a programmer. It'll be boring, but it's a job..."

"Can I come wi'f you to your job?"

"No..." Matt placed the small blonde in his car seat, smiling at Mello lightly, "Would you like to go to Ryuzaki's when I have to work?"

"Mmmkay...as long as Mr. Near isn't 'dere..." Just as Matt was about to start the car up, he heard Mello's small voice behind him, "Daddy, do I ta'wk funny?"

Matt glanced back, cigarette sticking between his lips, and he shook his head, small smile on his lips. "You don't talk funny at all,"

"Ok 'den, I knew Near was just being stupid..." Mello, satisfied with the answer, smiled, snuggling into his seat and grasping his stuffed dino tighter.

Matt continued smiling slightly as he drove out of the parking lot and onto the road. His mind traveled back to his own childhood, his own speech impediment of a sort. He had been missing many teeth, and was pretty much incomprehensible to the general public. He was made fun of, and without his parents to reassure him, he became shy. He hid himself, not speaking for weeks at a time.

Matt was going to make sure that didn't happen to Mello. No matter what it took.

He parked his car in the driveway, and unbuckled Mello quietly. He was sleeping soundly, not registering as Matt held him in his arms gently.

He walked through his apartment, glad to have brought Mello back into his home, where he knew nothing could harm him.

Matt lowered Mello into his bed, and smiled slightly, placing a kiss on Mello's forehead. "Goodnight,"

"'Night Daddy...'wove you..."

Matt stood, surprised at the sudden response. Yet within a moment he smiled once more, turning off the light. "Love you too, Mells..."

Mello snuggled up under his blankets, happy and warm and safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Jesus Christ Superstar**

****_Hey once again! Don't really have much to say about this one. It's sort of rushed, and some parts I was like 'I-don't-fucking-feel-like-going-over-details' so I just went over it. XD Anyways...Enjoy! Next chapter: Christmas tiiime is heeere..._

* * *

><p>"What? You ne'ber celeb'wated C'wistmas before?"<p>

"Well...can't say I have," I mumbled, fidgeting with the scarf around my neck. Mello gasped, his eyes huge.

"Ne'ber e'ber? 'Dat's just c'wazy!" He nearly was yelling, causing many curious onlookers to turn in confusion. "But C'wistmas is my favoritest holiday! It's all about p'wesents and cookies and Santa and Mister Jesus!"

"Jesus?" I say softly, surprised by such a religious remark from my son.

"Yeah! Mama says that Jesus was born on Ch'wistmas...and he's 'wike super-mondo important...and so we...gi'b presents to show...how important he is?" Mello finished his statement questioningly, acknowledging how idiotic it sounded. If Misa really told him that's what Christmas was about, I'm sure she was having a pretty damn fun time in Hell right about now. (If anything about God is actually true, that is.)

"I'm pretty sure that's not what Christmas is about," I shrug my shoulders, looking about at the Christmas decor that littered the streets and shop displays.

"Well what is C'wistmas about 'den?"

This left me baffled. What did an atheist such as myself think about Christmas anyway? Where did such a ridiculous tradition like it even get started?

"I dunno... I think it's about spending time with your family or something,"

"'Weally? I spend time wi'f my family all 'da time and I don't get p'wesents or anything..." he grumbled, the cogs in his brain working overtime, "I 'fink 'dere must be more 'den 'dat..."

We passed a few stores with large, over-the-top anamatronic Santas. At each one, Mello would grin, running up to them, and would wave to them in hopes they would wave back. Which, needless to say, they didn't.

I was faced with quite a predicament then; do I reinforce Mello's religion? I had known Misa to be Christian, but I didn't think it would rub off on the child. I knew God didn't exist; the Bible was filled with fairytales to keep humankind calm in danger.

Perhaps that gave me all the answers I needed? Religion was to keep people calm, and God knows Mello needed something to calm him. He got extremely worked up at the smallest things, and without God to keep him hopeful...

"Daaaddy... I'm cold...can we go into 'dat p'wace?" Mello points to a fogged up cafe with a smile, his pale face half hidden under a scarf and ear warmers.

God he was cute.

"Yeah," I breathe life into my cold, bony hands, and lead Mello into the little shop, hearing a bell attached to the top of the door ring as we walked in.

The cafe smelled overpoweringly of coffee and of hipsters, a combination of which I didn't really enjoy. Yet it was warm, and I was able to unwrap my scarf without the cold air nipping at my poor skin. Mello sat down at a table, removing all of his layers down to his black turtle-neck sweater and baggy pants. He motioned for me to join, and cocked his head, trying to read the menu behind me.

"Daddy! What's 'dey got to d'wink?"

"Um..." I glanced behind me, straining to read past all the names of coffee I didn't understand, until I found something he would want, "They have hot chocolate, do you want th-"

"YES! I want 'dat! Daddy, I wanna cookie too p'wease! 'Fank you!" He grinned, giving me that face that pretty much kept me from saying no. I nodded in response, getting in line. I hated coffee, hated it with a passion. But hating chocolate as well, I settled for some mountain dew. Soon, me and my son were sitting at the small table, him happily dipping his cookie into hot chocolate, me sipping my caffeine-boost.

"So Daddy...after 'dis can we get a C'wistmas t'wee?"

"Well... I mean..." I begin, feeling a bit awkward about the whole thing, "I dunno, it's only a few days until Christmas anyway, and..."

Mello gave me that look once more, resulting in my insides to turn into mush.

I nodded solemnly, taking a sip of my drink. "I guess. You'll have to direct me in what to buy..."

"Yay!" the small boy stood on his seat, cheering loudly, with my 'shuushing' doing little good. Eventually, I got him calmed down, and sadly he sat back down.

"Daddy... Whatchya want for C'wistmas?"

"What do I want?" I pondered the question for a minute, thinking of the many games, consoles, DVDs and CDs I wanted. Not thinking that Mello was four, I began a list, "Weell~... The new Kingdom Hearts, Mass Effect Three, Rayman Origins, the new Tool CD, some new boots..."

"Daddy, I'm four,"

"Oh..." I laughed nervously, "Right...well... I guess I don't really need anything,"

"No! 'Dat won't do! I gotta get 'chya some'fin'..."

"Um...well..." I cupped my head in my hand, thinking, "I'm sure anything you give me is fine, Mells,"

He grinned, and nodded, taking a big sip of hot chocolate so the whipped cream got smeared on his upper lip. "I 'wike 'dat nickname, Daddy..."

I blushed lightly, not knowing quite where it had come from. I had started using it the night after L first babysat Mello, and now I almost never called him anything else.

Before long, he had put his empty mug down, and rubbed his full stomach contentedly.

"Ok Daddy... 'Wet's go get 'dat t'wee!"

And so we left the musty smelling cafe, to walk to the nearest place selling trees. We found a nice, thick little tree, and carried it back to the apartment.

Once the tree was up in the corner of the living room (bare, as Mello was very depressed to find), we collapsed on the couch, close together for warmth, underneath a fuzzy blanket. Mello curled up next to me, smiling as he watched me play videogames.

"Daddy... You 'fink you're e'ber gonna have a girlf'wiend again?"

I was surprised, and died in my game, caught off guard. I looked over to the little boy with his arm entangled with mine, smiling innocently.

"It's not that easy to get a girlfriend, Mells. Why? Do you want me to have one?"

"Well...maybe... I just 'fink maybe instead of watching 'da nakie women on the computer you could just see one in 'weal life..."

My cheeks were on fire.

"W-What the Hell are you talking about, Mello? When did I do that?"

The child gasped, unwrapping his arm from mine. "Daddy! Potty word!" He stuck out his lower lip, covering up my still agape mouth with his small hands. "I saw you 'wooking at 'bideos of girls, and 'dey were makin' funny noises 'wike 'ahhhh...ahhhh...ha'wder...' Why was you doin' 'dat?"

My cheeks were bright red, and nearly blended in with my hair I'd imagine. I fumbled with his hands, and got him to let go eventually, letting out a long sigh.

"It's just...something adults do... You'll understand when puberty kicks in..."

"Puberty? What's 'dat? And when is 'dat gonna happen?"

I couldn't help but laugh, looking down at my innocent little son. I rustled my hand through his hair and grinned. "Not for a long time,"

"Oh. Alrighty 'den..." Mello sat back down properly, letting it go, (much to my relief). I resorted to my videogames, which would hopefully dull the arousal I felt at remembering... I would need to do that again tonight.

Just when Mello was asleep.


End file.
